


Something Something Booty

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pirate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: Haru works the Iwatuga bar and catches the infamous Captain Matsuoka's eye.





	

Haru hates these crappy wooden tumblers and doesn’t for the life of him understand why Goro doesn’t invest in some iron ones, or even glass, but never mind. It’s warm enough that they’ve dried pretty nicely on the windowsill in the back of the bar, and he brings a full tray of clean cups through to the front and dumps the dirty ones he’s just collected in the sink to rinse out in a bit.

It’s always quiet at this time in the afternoon. It’s too hot to do anything but nap, but does _he_ get that privilege? Of course not. But whatever, his favourite mackerel merchant is stopping by later this week so hopefully he’ll be getting some choice cuts to get in the smoker to restock his stash.

“Hell _oooo_ ,” oh, shit.

Haru just blinks and sighs at the smiling face that’s just plonked himself down onto one of the bar stools, tucked safely into the shade. Because god forbid his hair bleach in the sun to an even _lighter_ shade of pink.

“What do you want?”

“Half a stout, please,” Kisumi beams, and Haru realises his afternoon isn’t going to be nearly as peaceful and pleasant as he’d hoped for.

“I meant what are you doing here, but you knew that.”

Kisumi rests on his elbows, grinning away, and Haru slumps down on his forearms to get on his level. They stare it off, but Kisumi’s lips are twitching upwards and he can’t help but squint into a fit of giggles. Haru seals his win with a flick to his forehead.

“So really, what do you want? Did you get fired again?” he softens a little, because it’s not like he _hates_ the guy. He’s just a lot of effort.

“Nope! I got the rest of the day off because that cute Captain is supposed to be stopping by today. One of my… _customers_ … says their ships passed yesterday. They were anchored for something, but he says it looked like the Orca was heading this way.”

Ah yes, the infamous Captain of the Orca. A powerful ship, and a powerful man, but Haru’s met Makoto Tachibana several times and honestly, the guy is _really_ not cut out to be a villain of the seas. Kisumi’s sugar daddy, on the other hand? Yeah. He’s got that one in the bag.

“And you want to wait for him here, rather than… in your _office_ ,” Haru rolls his eyes. Really, with what their relations usually entail, they’re better off at the brothel rather than the bar.

“You can keep me company and tell me I’m pretty,” Kisumi winks, leaning across just a little, doing that little poke of his tongue someone once told him looked hot.

“Pretty stupid, yeah,” Haru just sighs. While he was once enticed by the frivolous flirting of his friend, he’s so far over that hill now that Kisumi is barely a speck in the distance.

“But I can stay?” and his face lights up like a desperate puppy.

Haru sighs, flicks him again, and turns away in defeat. “Whatever.”

 

The Orca docks at dusk – Haru has a panoramic view of the cove from the Sasabe Saloon (and so does Kisumi, who hasn’t moved an inch in hours) – and Haru is quietly impressed just how quickly Makoto manages to make it to his bar, shyly slipping into the stool next to Kisumi’s and presumably gripping his thigh under the counter. At least that’s the impression Kisumi’s smile gives him.

“I missed you,” Kisumi mumbles, muffled into Makoto’s thick leather lapels where he’s snuggled in.

“Aww, I missed you too,” Makoto is hugging him, practically pulling him into his lap. “I got you a present, though.”

Haru smirks. This is just what Kisumi’s always wanted, and it shows in how he kisses Makoto before he’s even unwrapped the little fabric parcel Makoto presses into his hands – but it doesn’t take long for his excitement to take over.

“I _love_ it!” he beams, and _is_ in his lap now, Makoto holding him effortlessly. “What kind of teeth are they?”

The necklace he quickly shows off to Haru is a mix of coloured leather – black and red – braided into a neat cord with three ferocious looking teeth dangling in the centre. It’s not _exactly_ Kisumi’s style, but the sentiment is there all the same.

“I think they’re from a shark. I got it from the captain of the Fang and… I wouldn’t be surprised if he took it out himself.”

“Rin Matsuoka?” Kisumi asks. It’s a name Haru’s only heard in passing, and he doesn’t really care to listen in.

“That’s the one,” a flash of jealousy crosses Makoto’s face for a split second.

Kisumi chuckles, kissing the captain again, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he got them out of his own mouth.”

_What a weird thing to say_ , Haru thinks.

 

Haru nods politely as Rei Ryugazaki continues explaining the theory of the map he’s spread out across the bar, gushing something about the beauty in the lines of latitude? and other things Haru can’t quite comprehend, but he likes the guy enough to not shun him into silence. It all looks like hieroglyphics to Haru, anyway.

“I sailed on the Fang for a while last summer,” he continues, and there’s that name of that boat again… “The captain knows the southern oceans well. I’m not sure I believe his stories, but he claims he can sail faster around Australia than any other pirate!”

Haru nods again. He can appreciate speed, at least, only he’s more inclined to test his limits using just his limbs, rather than a ship. Historical inconsistencies be damned.

“He keeps a good, clean ship, too… much less chaotic than the mackerel merchant… and his first mate is built out of bricks,” and then Haru sees Rei frown, like he’s nervous, “they’re quite intimidating, really.”

Haru narrows his eyebrows. Rei’s hardly weak, but Haru’s not convinced the short sighted scientist could hold himself all that well in a fight.

“I had more trouble with his deckhand than anything. _Handsy_ little thing.”

Affording him a smirk, Haru tries to let him know in the gentlest way possible that he’s tuning out from his tipsy waffle. He has other, more surly customers to deal with, and he needs to be on his toes. It’s almost a shame that Kisumi has taken his big burly captain back to his room. He’d have made quite the peace keeper.

_Maybe as good as Rin Matsuoka’s first mate…_

 

“I’ll be back in ten, don’t do anything stupid,” Haru gives Kisumi another quick look over, and an even more cautious side-eye as he darts out with the mackerel merchant to take his purchases home.

“Woooow, you’re sure putting a lot of trust in him?” Nagisa doesn’t sound so sure about Haru’s executive decision.

“I’m holding his necklace hostage,” Haru just shrugs, jutting his chin down towards his chest where the shark teeth sit. “He’ll be good.”

“Hey! I have one of those!” Nagisa bounces in front of him along the little path to Haru’s hut. Haru doesn’t know how he’s managing to haul that crate of mackerel so easily. “I got it off the captain of the Fang. He makes them himself.”

_This guy again_. “Does he use them as bribes?” Haru asks on instinct, because there’s something just a little bit weird about that.

“Hmm, sort of?” he’s way too cheery about that, but Haru understands. Giving Nagisa something to keep him occupied is a tactic he’s resorted to several times while they’ve been trading. “But what’s important is what _you’ve_ got for me.

He dumps the precious mackerel crate by Haru’s outdoor smoker and skips inside. Haru stacks his on top, following before anything unfinished can be plucked and covered in finger prints, but Nagisa, thankfully, has found the corner where Haru’s stashed all his paintings immediately.

“They’re so _good_ , Haru!” he beams, bouncing. “It’s not… _quite_ like the real thing, but it’s close!”

Haru doesn’t let his lip slip any further into a frown. Of course he’s not going to get it _perfect_ – he’s never seen a “rock hopper penguin” in his life before now (and what a weird name, too?). But based on Nagisa’s description he’s come up with some bird like creature that’s apparently pleased him no end.

“I’ll even ask Rin for a necklace for you too, for these!” the little merchant squeaks, barreling his head into Haru’s shoulder like some primitive sign of affection.

“Hn,” is all Haru musters, because he’s not really that interested. In either the necklace _or_ this captain.

 

There’s a suspicious thud early in the morning. It’s just about dawn, and Haru hops straight out of bed to check nothing and no one is trying to raid his smoker.

Oh. No… no it’s just Kisumi.

Haru takes one look at him and sighs. “Fired or dumped?”

“Fired,” Kisumi scoffs, pushing his way into the single room and heading straight towards Haru’s narrow bunk. “Turns out I can’t keep my job if I want to be _monogamous_ ,” he spits the word, but it’s probably a little bit _obvious_.

Aaaaand given that Kisumi’s former choice in profession included a room, Haru’s not surprised when the next question is accompanied by a pair of desperate, pleading puppy-dog eyes. “Can I stay with you?”

“What happened to your captain?” Haru sits down next to him anyway, resigning himself to his fate that Kisumi _will_ cuddle him into the next century.

“Well I can’t just go and barge in on him first thing in the morning, can I? You have to take these things _slowly, Haru_.”

Yeah. Like Haru would know anything about that. He just hopes Makoto can appreciate Kisumi’s need for excessive platonic cuddling as he feels his friend spoon into his back, and settles his head on his bicep.

“Will you sail away with him?” Haru whispers, like it’s a secret.

“If he’ll have me,” is all Kisumi says, wistful, like it’s all he wants.

 

There’s a recruitment going on, which always means the Sasabe Saloon will be busy, so Haru prepares for a long night. His mood is brighter than he expected it to be, and he won’t dare admit that that’s probably because the first thing he saw this morning was (shockingly) Kisumi’s face as he was gently rocked awake.

It’s only been two weeks since he’s been away with the pirates, but he’s missed him.

Captain Tachibana is here too, sitting firmly in the center of the bar with Kisumi sprawling over his lap, but Haru’s previous assumption about this guy being useful to keep the peace is obviously correct.

A red haired pirate with suspicious looking teeth slides into the stool at the end, locking a pair of fierce eyes onto Haru as a silent summons.

“Just a rum,” the man grunts, and Haru quickly pours him a measure.

The coin he pays with is shiny, so obviously stolen from an English convoy, and it’s a subtle reminder just how violent the people Haru lives among are.

“Are you not interested, then?” the pirate grunts. Haru cocks his head. “In taking to the seas!”

“Um…”

“Haru _loves_ the ocean,” Nagisa interrupts from a nearby table where he’s been trying to worm his way under the arm of Rei since before sunset.

It’s true, so Haru nods, but obviously his expression tells something more.

“You could just be a cook, or something,” the pirate continues. “Maybe even a cabin boy,” he winks.

Kisumi snorts and Haru pelts him with a hard nut from the bowl on the counter.

“Is your drive not doing too well then?” Makoto pipes up, graciously silencing Kisumi with some twirls of his fingers in his fluffy hair.

“We’ve got a bit of a rep,” comes the shrug, and he looks over at Haru again. “Puts people off a bit.”

Haru focuses a bit more, really starts to observe him. He’s wearing one of those necklaces that Kisumi and Nagisa have, as are all his crew that Goro’s dealing with further down the bar. Oh... his teeth...

“You must be Rin” Haru deduces.

He looks smug. “Heard of me, have you?”

“Bit of a rep,” Haru rebuffs.

That shuts him up nicely and he goes to see how his scouts are doing. Makoto, too, has gone to have a mingle with other sailors, leaving just Kisumi and Nagisa at Haru’s counter. He’s still got tables to keep an eye on, but it’s a chance to catch up while they’ve both been away.

“Is it everything you thought it would be?” Haru asks. Kisumi grins.

“Maybe you should take up Rin’s offer and see for yourself.”

“It was hardly an _offer_ ,” Haru argues. “Besides, aren’t they rough? Really rough? I don’t want that...”

Kisumi shrugs. “We’re not a big ship... Makoto doesn’t do the same kind of dirty work as Rin.”

“What kind of dirty work?”

He shrugs again. Nagisa looks away.

All Haru knows is that the guy makes jewelry in his spare time. He can’t be _that_ bad...

 

“Come down to the beach with me.”

The voice comes from behind. It’s late, pitch black, there’s still so much cleaning to do and Haru just wants to get done and go to bed. He pretends not to hear.

“Hey! Come down to the beach!”

He _has_ to turn and see now, because the voice is just too close. He hopes they’re after someone else.

Nope. Why would he be so lucky?

“Rin?” Haru frowns, surprised.

“You like the ocean, yeah? So come to the beach with me.”

“I’m working.”

The sigh from Rin just screams “ _and?!_ ” and all Haru can do is sigh in return. What happens if he refuses? Probably wouldn’t be his brightest move... he’ll be bundled into a barrel and dumped overboard.

“Why?”

Rin’s closer now, just near enough to be illuminated by the single oil lamp on the side of the bar. “Come swimming with me.”

...That’s it? “It’s too late. It’s dangerous.”

“It’ll be _fine_ ,”

“There’s sharks. It’s dark.”

“You want a necklace, don’t you?” he’s smirking, Haru can see the glint of his smile.

“Are you serious?”

“Are _you_ serious?!”

Closer still, probably within arms reach if Haru’s depth perception would work in this low lighting. It’s too dark to stare it out but apparently they’re both dumb enough to try it anyway.

And then Rin cracks.

“Nagisa said you wouldn’t say no if I there was swimming involved.”

“Well maybe during the day...” he said that out loud, didn’t he.

Rin grabs him by the wrist, tugging him into the light where they can finally see each other. “Dawn, then. Down at that big rock.”

 

Dawn. Big rock. Haru’s halfway there and Rin already is, waiting. Nervous, Haru decides.

“Good _afternoon_ ,” Rin quips when Haru hits the sand. “Where have you been?”

“The sun rose like ten minutes ago,” Haru grunts, crossing his legs and collapsing into a heap.

“Don’t pretend you can tell time.”

Alright. He won’t.

“Are we swimming, then?” Haru asks. It’s been an easy silence, not too long, just enough for him to really wake up and get excited for the ocean.

“Race me.”

“Where?”

“My ship. Gotta show you around, don’t I?”

Rin’s fast. Really fast. Haru can only imagine the waves he must practice against out in the open ocean. He’s beating Haru so badly he comes back to swim along side him.

“Carried away, much?” Haru grunts, bitter.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that much. Could be better, though.”

He can see the grin on Rin’s face. Sort of smug and sort of something else. Like Kisumi when he thinks he’s getting his own way.

Rin touches the side of his ship first, making sure he’s beaten Haru fair and square even though this isn’t a race anymore. There’s a rope ladder hanging down a little ways across and Rin aims for it, grabbing on and holding one arm out.

“I won. You have to come aboard!”

“I never agreed to this,” Haru refutes.

He probably shouldn’t be doing that with two dozen pirates as many feet above him.

“There’s mackerel. Nagisa says you like mackerel.”

How come he’s been talking to Nagisa so much?

But he _does_ like mackerel... fuck.

“Fine,” he huffs.

 

Rin comes to the bar in the late afternoon, little cloth bag in hand. There’s Rei and Nagisa at a table, and some others just scattered around. The space at the bar is free. Haru waits. They’ve been swimming together every morning for days now and he’s become so _familiar_ that Haru forgets to be wary. He’s a villain of the seas, after all.

“Long time no see,” Rin smirks.

“I’m tired,” Haru grunts.

“Hey! Late nights and early mornings every day at sea. Gotta get you in the habit.”

He’s so utterly _convinced_ that Haru’s just going to take off with him it’s a little bit cute. And creepy. Haru has his little hut, his regular trades for his art and his mackerel, and of course his job here.

Rin’s not... _scary_ , though. Not like Haru thought he would be. He’s a bit awkward and a bit too aggressive when he gets going, but not in a _nasty_ way. At least, not with Haru. So he’s not _bothered_ when Rin reaches across the bar and takes his jaw in hand, turning his face this way and that and getting a look at him. Maybe he should feel threatened.

 

The Fang is gone the next day, with fifteen new crew and a full larder. Haru watches it leave the port, with a strange sense of longing. A missed opportunity, or just missing Rin? He’s missing his morning swim, he knows that much for sure.

Makoto’s alone at the bar, not that Kisumi isn’t far away. He’s out of ear shot, at least, when Makoto starts to talk to him. Makoto, Haru’s learned, is _good_ at talking. He can talk _and_ drink Kisumi under the table any night of the week. And then fuck him over it, for good measure. They’re a perfect match.

“Rin’s gone, huh?” Makoto says after too many pleasantries and sitting his ass down.

Haru nods. “Did he get everything he wanted?”

“Well, almost,” and Makoto winks at Haru. Huh. “I’m sure he’ll be back, though.”

“When?” Haru asks, too quickly.

Makoto’s soft smile stretches out into something that’s all too knowing. The way he looks at Kisumi when he’s being sneaky. Nothing much gets past Makoto. He’s so easy to trust that Haru wonders if it’s even really wise to. How much must people tell him, when he looks at them like that, all open and kind and inviting. How much knowledge must he have to use against anyone who crosses him?

“Not long, I don’t think. It’s too late in the season to be setting out anywhere far. Everyone who’s left will probably hang around the coast until the storms pass.”

Haru nods like he doesn’t already know this. The bay is the safest place on the continent to moor ships during the summer typhoons. But, Makoto’s given him what he needs. Rin’s choosing here over the open water, and that makes him smile, just a little.

 

Haru hears Rin before he sees him. He knows the boat is back the second he wakes up. Adding forty men into such a cramped town makes for a strangely significant racket.

He stays in the shade of the bar for the morning, taking notes of stock in his head so he can tell Goro what to get, when he hears it.

“ _You_ owe our boss a favour,” someone says.

“Something about _sharing_. Remember that one?” someone else.

And then humming, jovial, entirely unfased. “Hmm, nope? Wrong red head. Sorry boys.”

Footsteps get louder and more hurried, coming closer until Haru’s waiting with his breath sucked in like he’s about to be bowled over.

“Hi!” Rin trills, taking an easy leap over the bar and landing like it’s practiced. “Bye!”

He ducks down, crouched, trying to slot into one of the cupboards and staying as still as a beer barrel.

“Matsuoka!” someone, the second guy, shouts. Haru’s still not seen them. “Seijurou will find you! You can’t hide all summer!”

Haru nods at the pair when they finally walk past, completely unassuming. They’re part of Mikoshiba’s crew, a man even more infamous than Rin for his sins on the seas. He pokes Rin with his foot, just hard enough to make him pout.

“They’re gone.”

Rin’s grinning up at him, bouncing to his feet, like he’s _excited_ over the prospect of being hunted down and strung up by his own entrails. Adrenaline, or something.

“Did you miss me?”

Haru shrugs. He might have, a little, mostly for that morning jaunt in the ocean. Right now he has more on his mind.

“What did you do?”

Rin hooks his arm around his neck, tight. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.”

“I’m not cleaning it up if your brains end up over my bar.”

“All the more reason to hide me then, isn’t it,” Rin’s whispering, suddenly too close to his ear, and they’re moving towards the exit before Haru’s even aware. “No one will think to look in the bartender’s bedroom.”

Haru feels like this is a bad excuse to have wound up tangled in the sheets with him.

 

Rin’s cabin on board is small, but Haru knew this. The food is stale and the company staler, but Haru knew this.

He has a role, at least. Apparently being the one to fuck the captain up the butt gives you a higher than expected authority among the crew. Rin helps him build a small bar, just like the one at Iwatuga. Something about helping him feel at home.

Collapsing into bed with Rin, hands burned from rope and shoulders suffocating under the weight of all those barrels, might just be home enough for Haru.


End file.
